One Day For Dating!
by Unia Arami
Summary: Sebuah perbedaan hadir diantara mereka yang membuat si gadis menolaknya. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru?/"Kau adik kelasku itu artinya kau belum dewasa."/"Apa kita perlu 'bercinta' untuk membuktikannya?"/"Kau tidak boleh menggangguku lagi!"/ Dedicated: Event BlackDay, happy reading :)


Sabaku Temari sedang berdiri dibawah pohon di belakang sekolahnya. Ia tidak sendiri, namun ada seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda dengan tampang malas itu adalah adik kelasnya. Awalnya ia ingin langsung pulang setelah bel sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru itu sudah bersender di pintu, lalu mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Jadi apa urusanmu?" tanya Temari yang mulai bosan dengan situasi ini. Shikamaru menguap lalu menatap kearah perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya santai. Temari membelalakan mata.

Pernyataan cinta macam apa ini? Dan lihatlah ekspresi si pemuda yang acuh itu.

Apa dia serius?

Temari sudah tak terkejut lagi. Kini pandangannya lurus pada pemuda Nara itu.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Tidak bercanda."

Temari mendelik tajam. Apa-apaan dia itu?

Ia menghela nafas, lalu kembali berujar.

"Kau itu adik kelas," ucap Temari memperingatkan. Shikamaru mendecih,

"Ck, merepotkan. Lalu apa masalahnya jika aku adik kelasmu? Aku lebih tinggi darimu," ujar Shikamaru yang berhasil membuat Temari bungkam. Kini ia sedang mencari sebuah alasan tepat atas pernyataannya dan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Umm kau belum dewasa."

"Apa kau ingin aku bercinta denganmu agar bisa disebut dewasa?"

**Blussshhhhh**

Wajah Temari langsung memerah karena pernyataan frontal tadi. Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan itu saat sedang menembak seorang gadis. Maksud Temari dewasa itu bukan seperti yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tapi dewasa dalam arti sesungguhnya. Ia tahu jika umur itu tidak menjamin suatu kedewasaan. Tapi setidaknya, jika umur lelaki didepannya lebih dewasa darinya, yah mungkin itu lebih bisa membesarkan peluang. Huwaaa apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Kenapa jadi begitu rumit?

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Kita bahkan tidak dekat sama sekali," ucap Temari memberi penjelasan. Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Temari. Menyadari itu, Temari langsung gugup. Ia berjalan mundur untuk menjaga jaraknya. Tapi hal itu sia-sia saat ia tak punya ruang untuk 'lari' lagi karena terhalang pohon.

Ia semakin gugup saat jarak diantara mereka semakin sempit. Apalagi tatapan mata pemuda itu semakin _intens _padanya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat. Jangan macam-macam." pinta Temari sedikit ketakutan. Tak mengindahkan perintah Temari. Ia malah semakin dekat. Saat jarak keduanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi, gadis Sabaku itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Kenapa memejamkan mata? berharap aku menciummu, eh?" bisiknya jail di telinga Temari. Mendengar itu kakak dari Gaara dan Kankuro-teman sekelasnya itu langsung membuka matanya. Ia dorong tubuh Shikamaru agar menjauhinya.

"Da-dasar adik kelas yang tidak sopan," ujarnya kesal sambil membuang muka. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sikap gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Huuh, merepotkan! Ayo kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Jadi kau ingin kita pendekatan dulu?" tanyanya. Temari menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shikamaru saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Tidak, siapa bilang?" kilah Temari.

"Tadi kau bilang," ucapnya malas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau salah paham. Sudahlah aku pulang, dan jangan ganggu aku lagi," ujarnya lelah. Ia bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Shikamaru, tapi genggaman tangan lelaki jenius itu menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi asal kita kencan."

_Whaat? _ Kencan, apa yang dia katakan. Tuh kan, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak mau," tolaknya tegas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus mengganggumu."

"Kau tidak akan berani."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku ini adik kelas yang tidak sopan. Kalau hanya untuk mengganggumu itu bukan masalah," balasnya disertai seringai lebar. Temari menyerah, dia benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk hal ini. Ternyata orang didepannya- yang katanya jenius dalam pelajaran ia juga jenius dalam bersilat lidah. Apa dia pernah jadi tukang debat politik? Huuh menyebalkan!

Lagi-lagi Temari menghela nafas berat. Baiklah, hanya untuk kali ini dia akan mengalah.

"Baiklah hanya sekali," ucapnya mengalah. Senyum simpul terpatri di wajah Shikamaru saat mendengar itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendekat kearah Temari, dan

**Cup.**

Satu kecupan singkat di pipi didapatkan Temari dari pemuda itu. Ia mematung dan matanya terbelalak kaget tak percaya akan insiden dadakan itu.

"Akan ku jemput hari minggu."

Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan Temari dengan seenaknya. Tanpa bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mendadak yang ia lakukan pada gadis yang masih membeku untuk mencerna tindakannya itu.

.

.

_**One Day For Dating!**_

_**by**_

_**umie solihati**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, DLL**_

_**Dedicated: Event Black day**_

_**Happy reading n.n**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis pirang itu baru saja menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju gerbang keluar. Matanya dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas motornya. Walau sedikit malas, ia tetap menghampirinya. Saat sudah sampai pada tujuan, pemuda itu membuka kaca helmnya, melihat kearah Temari yang kini sudah ada didepannya. Matanya memperhatikan penampilan gadis yang beberapa hari lalu mendapat pernyataan cinta darinya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu aku tidak baik dalam berpakaian feminim. Jangan terus menertawakanku," ucapnya ketus.

"Aku tidak tertawa. Lagi pula tidak terlalu buruk. Aku suka." Dari nadanya, secara tidak langsung pemuda bermata hitam itu memuji Temari yang memang terlihat manis dengan tanktop putih yang diberi rompi berkerah berbahan jins serta rok mini berwarna merah, warna yang senada dengan sepatu _flat-_nya. Lalu dipadukan dengan _stocking _hitamdan tas kecil selendang yang berwarna senada. Shikamaru sendiri terlihat lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Gayanya kasual dengan celana jins panjang dengan kaos putih yang dibalut jaket berwarna abu-abu dipadukan dengan sepatu kats putih. Dibenak Temari hanya satu yang tak berubah. Wajah malasnya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memberikan helm pada Temari. Tangan mungil itu menyambut helm dari Shikamaru.

"Taman Hiburan, sepertinya asik..." ucapnya sembari memakai helm tadi.

"Tempat yang pasaran," celetuk pemuda itu. Tak terima pendapatnya mendapat respon seperti itu. Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah tanya." Melihat Temari yang seperti itu, Shikamaru tersenyum gemas. Ia mulai menyalakan motornya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Walau masih kesal, Temari menurut. Ia menaiki motor, setelah itu lelaki bermarga Nara itu menjalankan motornya, melesat menuju Taman Hiburan.

.

Shikamaru menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari sosok seorang gadis yang kini sedang bermain diatas wahana yang berbentuk kapal besar yang digoyangkan kesana kemari. Sebenarnya tadi ia juga diajak oleh Temari tapi karena menurutnya hal itu sangat merepotkan jadi ia menolak dan hanya melihat gadis itu dari bawah sini. Jika dipikirkan, sebenarnya siapa yang seperti anak kecil, huuh?

Tangannya merogoh ke saku jaketnya. Sebuah kamera kecilpun ia genggam. Diarahkannya kamera itu pada Temari yang kini sedang berteriak ketakutan sekaligus tertawa senang.

Klik

Klik

Klik

Beberapa foto atas gadis itu ia ambil, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia curi. Yah mungkin tidak apa-apa jika ia mengambil sedikit kenangan untuk hari ini.

Wahana yang dinaiki Temari sudah berhenti. Semua peserta turun tak terkecuali Temari. Gadis itu menghampiri Shikamaru dengan tampang yang berantakan dan senyum penuh kepuasan.

"Merepotkan sekali, kau sangat kacau," ucap Shikamaru.

"Biarkan saja. Daripada kau hanya bisa melihat tanpa merasakan sensasi hebat dalam per- eh?" kata-katanya terputus saat tangan shikamaru merapihkan helaian-helaian rambut pirang Temari yang sedikit berantakan. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan bingungnya. Entah karena apa, tapi saat ini ia merasa sesuatu kecil yang dilakukan Shikamaru itu sedikit membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Dan demi apapun kali ini bagaimana bisa ia berpikir kalau Shikamaru sangat errr-keren?

"Mau makan eskrim?" tawar Shikamaru. Tangannya sudah ada di posisi normal lagi. Temari sedikit terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat ia menganggukan kepalanya untuk menutupi rasa terkejut itu. Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan menuju kedai eskrim.

"Apa kau benar-benar menganggap ini kencan?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba.

"Yah, tapi aku tahu kau tidak," jawab Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Temari menundukan kepala, entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri di kedai eskrim.

"Umm Vanila saja."

Shikamaru mengangguk lalu memesankan eskrim untuk Temari. Setelah selesai ia memberikan eskrim itu pada Temari. Lalu mereka pun kembali berjalan untuk melihat-lihat semua yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Kenapa kau hanya membeli satu? Apa kau tidak punya uang?" tanya Temari sambil memakan eskrimnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau menghina seorang Nara Shikamaru?" ucapnya penuh penekanan saat menyebut dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mengerlingkan matanya.

"Aku tahu keluarga Nara itu kaya. Aku kan hanya bertanya, huuh."

"Aku tidak terlalu suka eskrim."

"Kenapa?"

Kini Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Temari.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil karena banyak bertanya." ucap Shikamaru. Temari menggembungkan pipinya tak terima.

"Aku ini _senpai-_mu. Kau yang anak kecil," balas Temari tak mau kalah. Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Temari. Itu cukup membuatnya gugup.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyannya. Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah mengulurkan tangannya pada sudut bibir Temari. Lalu menghapus krim putih yang tertinggal disana.

"Kau menyebutmu seorang _senpai _ tapi makan eskrim saja belepotan," ucap Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Temari merona karena malu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil jarak dari Shikamaru dan menghindari tatapan lelaki itu.

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku mau pulang!" ucapnya tegas. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi tib-tiba saja turun hujan disana. Shikamaru bergumam merepotkan sedangkan Temari mengoceh tak percaya karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Padahal tadi kan cerah sekali. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari lalu mengajaknya mencari tempat berteduh. Tidak terlalu sulit, karena dengan mudah, mereka dapat menemukan sebuah bangunan kecil yang sepertinya kosong. Mereka berteduh disana dengan keadaan sedikit basah kuyup dan kedinginan.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru sambil melihat hujan yang semakin deras. Ia melirik kearah Temari yang kini menggigil kedinginan. Mungkin karena tadi ia berlari sedikit lamban, jadi ia yang kebasahan cukup parah. Dengan pelan Shikamaru menghampiri Temari sambil membuka jaketnya.

"Lepaskan rompimu!" pinta Shikamaru. Temari hanya menoleh sebentar.

"Tidak mau," tolaknya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat kelakuan perempuan didepannya.

"Rompimu basah, kau bisa sakit. Jangan membuatku repot. Aku juga tidak mau dibunuh Gaara dan Kankuro karena hal itu," jelasnya pada Temari. Ia mendelik pada Shikamaru. Rasanya memang tidak nyaman memakai rompi basah, dan itu juga tidak baik untuk kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi jika ia membukanya, baju yang ia pakai hanya tanktop saja. Setelah lama bergulat dengan pikirannya, pada akhirnya ia melepaskan rompinya, walau sedikit ragu karena sekarang ia hanya memakai tanktop putih. Ia sangat malu dan memutuskan untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menundukan kepalanya agar tak bertatapan langsung dengan Shikamaru.

Pluuk.

Satu sentuhan terasa dikulit Temari. Ia mendapatkan kehangatan dari hal itu. Dan yang terjadi adalah, Shikamaru yang menyampirkan jaket hitam padanya. Sekarang Shikamaru duduk disampingnya. Temari ingin bertanya tapi sudah terlebih dahulu disela Shikamaru.

"Pakai saja, jangan banyak tanya karena merepotkan untuk ku jawab." Setelah itu Temari kembali terdiam. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali terkejut karena Shikamaru yang merangkul tubuhnya.

"Kau masih kedinginan. Dalam buku, katanya hal ini bisa menghangatkan." ucap Shikamaru. Entah kenapa Temari hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Padahal aku lebih tua, tapi kenapa kau yang melindungiku," ucap Temari dengan nada kecewa. Shikamaru mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Apa itu penting? Aku menyukaimu, terlepas dari perbedaan umur, perasaan yang kurasakan ini tak peduli akan hal itu."

Temari tertegun.

"Apapun perbedaan kau dan aku, itu bukanlah masalah besar selama aku masih merasa nyaman disisimu. Bahkan hanya melihatmu bahagia saja itu sudah cukup."

Temari masih terdiam memandang dan mendengarkan Shikamaru.

"Perasaan ini sangat mengganggu saat belum kuungkapkan. Tapi saat ku ungkapkan kau malah menolak dengan alasan perbedaan umur. Aku kecewa, tapi itu keputusanmu dan aku harus menerima walau akan merepotkan hatiku."

"Shi-shika..."

"Tapi setelah menjalani hari ini aku rasa aku tidak terlalu kecewa. Setidaknya aku punya kenangan bersamamu, walau sehari. Setelah itu mungkin aku akan mencari gadis lain."

Entah kenapa perasaan Temari sedikit aneh saat mendengar akhir kata yang diucapkan Shikamaru. Wanita lain?

"Haah sepertinya aku banyak bicara. Sekarang aku mau tidur untuk menunggu hujan reda." Setelah itu Shikamaru mulai memejamkan matanya dipundak Temari. Bahkan ia tak meminta izin sama sekali untuk itu. Temari sendiri tersenyum melihat tingkah lelaki ini. Ia pandang wajah yang sudah tertidur itu.

_Gadis lain yang seperti apa yang kau cari?_

_._

Shikamaru dan Temari sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan didepan gerbang kediaman Sabaku. Temari yang masih menggunakan jaket Shikamaru menatap pada pemuda itu. Setelah hujan reda, mereka memang langsung pulang. Untung saja Temari tidak perlu membangunkan Shikamaru karena Shikamaru sudah bangun.

"Sesuai janji aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, _senpai,_" ucap Shikamaru. Temari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tumben sekali memanggil seperti itu," sindir Temari. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya

"Hari ini, entah kenapa aku merasa kau sedang melakukan 'PDKT' padaku," ucapnya sedikit geli.

"Yah kau bisa menganggapnya begitu," tukas Shikamaru menimpali. Kini Shikamaru sudah menaiki motornya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan jaketnya."

"Hnn."

"Ingat yah jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Aku tahu, berisik." Shikamaru akan memakai helmnya, tapi tak jadi saat Temari mendekatinya.

"Ada yang tertinggal."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung dengan yang diucapkan Temari.

"Apa yang ter-..."

**Cup.**

Satu kecupan singkat diberikan Temari pada Shikamaru. Tentu saja hal manis itu membuat si jenius mematung kaget dan tak percaya. Setelah itu dengan cepat sulung Sabaku itu berlari menuju rumahnya, tapi sebelumnya ia sempat meneriakan sebuah kalimat untuk Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak boleh menggangguku, tapi kau boleh berada didekatku, Nara Shikamaru."

Gadis itu langsung masuk kerumahnya tanpa menghiraukan Shikamaru yang masih mencerna perbuatan dan kata-kata gadis itu. Namun perlahan bibirnya terangkat mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Entah kenapa ia berpikir kalau baru saja ia mendapatkan karma atas perbuatannya pada Temari di bawah pohon itu. Karma yang sangat manis, ia bahkan ingin lebih. Ok please hentikan pikiran itu karena kita sedang berada di rate yang berbeda.

.

_Shikamaru, Temari dan perbedaan umur. Tidak ada masalah tentang hal itu jika sudah berkaitan dengan cinta. Walau menurut Shikamaru rasa yang dialaminya sangat merepotkan, tapi itu tak masalah selama ia nyaman dan bisa membuat orang yang disukainya bahagia. Jadi sekental apapun perbedaan dalam percintaan, semua itu tidak akan jadi masalah saat kau tahu cara yang ampuh dalam menaklukan perbedaan. Dan salah satunya mungkin dengan menerima dan membuat indah perbedaan itu._

_._

_._

END

.

.

_**A/n: Oh haaayyyyyyy saya nyumbang buat event black day, kyaaaa senengnya :) . Sebenarnya sudah lama suka Shikatema hanya baru bisa bikin fic Shikatema akhir-akhir ini saja, semoga tidak mengecewakan yah :). Jika berminat, RnR yah :D.**_

_**Salam kenal**_

_**umie solihati :)**_


End file.
